Cold Hearted
by beronicalovechild
Summary: 'Listen B, maybe his ex-wife didn't commit suicide.' 'What? You think someone killed her? But who could do this? She was a mother and a wife.' 'I think there's a killer around us. I hope this is not him.' 'I love him V.'
1. M Lamborghini

Chapter One: M. Lamborghini

It was the middle of night, she was running for her life. It was cold. Bare foot in the street, she was running. She had to safe herself. ''Help! Help!'' She began to scream. A car was following her, she tried to run away from it. The car blocked her. The man got out of the car and grabbed her. He began to struggle her and let her dead in the street. He ran away after. Her body was cold like that night. A night she will always remembered.

*Turn off the TV*

''I don't want you to watch movies like that. You are too young for that.'' She said.

''Dad let me watch this.'' Her son screamed at her.

She drove him to elementary school. He got out of the car. ''You don't give a kiss to your mom?''

''I love you mom.'' He kissed her on the cheek. He ran to his first class.

''Betty Cooper? How are you doing today?'' Veronica gave her hug.

''My son watched a movie where the husband beats his wife. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to watch this.'' Betty answered.

''Yeah, like it was the reality. B you know what I'm talking about.''

''I don't want to talk about this. How are you doing? The divorce?'' Betty asked.

Veronica took a deep breath. ''Divorce between lesbian, it's weird. No actually it's like other divorce. I have to stop saying my marriage was different because we were gay. I missed her, but she left me for a man. Actually, your man.''

''She can keep it. I don't need him anymore.'' They both laughed. ''Are you coming tonight for the parent meeting? After you can move in with your son. Jeremy is so excited for you to move in with us.''

''Of course. I have to go, but I'll keep you a seat next to me tonight. See you later B.'' Veronica left.

Betty went to her class. She was the English teacher from the Fort Lauderdale Elementary School. She began her class, but a student came late. ''Hi, you are the new student. Do you want to present yourself? Say your name and one thing you like.''

''My name is Aria and I like... um... I don't know... my dad'' She said.

''Thank you Aria.'' Betty smiled at her. She saw sadness in Aria's eye. During the class, Betty asked them to write something that make them happy. The beginning of the school is her favorite time of the year. Seeing every little kids with their summer vacation stories, she liked to read it. But this year, it was different. Aria's story was different. Betty went to see the principal. ''Mrs Sanchez, you have to see something. It's about the new girl. She's six years old, she can't write something like this''

 _Fuck Cancer, I hate you. I don't know who you are but you killed my mom. Next, can you take my whole family. I want to be with my mom._

Mrs Sanchez read it. ''Her mother passed away this summer. Tomorrow, we will talk to her father. Thank you Mrs Andrews.''

''It's Cooper. I'm not an Andrews anymore.'' Betty said with awkwardness.

''I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. How are you doing?'' Mrs Sanchez said.

''I don't want to talk about it. Archie and I are trying to find peace for our son Jeremy. I don't like to say bad thing about his father. Especially, I work here and everyone can hear us. Thank you for hiring me. I couldn't afford this school.'' Betty said. She left the principal's office.

It was the end of the day. She saw little Aria waiting on a bench. ''Hey Aria! You are not playing with other kids. It will be cool for you to make new friends''

''I don't need new friends. My father is picking me up. He's the only friend I have and I need. My dad is here. Bye Mrs Cooper!'' Aria said.

Betty saw the man getting out of his car. He gave Aria a big hug. Betty saw an awesome man. Black hair, suit and tie. Betty had never fantasized about anyone. Her heart started pumping. Her face started to be red when he saw her and smiled at her. Betty started to play with her Tiffany's key. She had naughty thought for that man. This is unprofessional. She had to stop thinking about it.

''Mom! Can we go home?'' Jeremy asked. He saw his mother looking at the car. ''His car is so cool! This is an expensive car.''

Betty didn't realize her son was next to her. ''Yeah Love, he looks expensive.''

''The car looks expensive mom. It looks expensive. Are you the English teacher?'' Jeremy corrected her. Maybe, he's six years old, but he was a genius.

It was the parents meeting, Betty arrived and saw Veronica who kept a seat for her best friend. ''Want a cookie? Cheryl made them.'' Veronica proposed to Betty.

''They might be poisoned.'' Betty saw Cheryl with a short red dress. ''Oh my god, have you seen how she's dressed. She looks like a hooker.''

''She wore that dress at Valentine's day, it wasn't on her after I saw it. She's hot!'' Veronica still in love with her. She saw Archie kissing Cheryl. ''Oh-Oh, Ex-hubby is here.''

Betty turned around to see them. She didn't want to talk to him. Mrs Sanchez began the meeting. ''Hello everyone, welcome to Fort Lauderdale Elementary School. Where every students learned friendship and respect.'' A man came in. ''M. Jones, you are late, there's a place next to Mrs Andrews.''

''Cooper!'' Betty screamed, but she realized it was the man. Aria's father. He sat next to her. Veronica nudged her. Betty smelled his cologne. He smelled good.

Veronica smelled the perfume. ''Damn! It smelled good. Which father who smells good?''

Betty pointed Aria's father. He realized she was pointing him and they were talking about his smell. ''Clive Christian No 1. This is my cologne.'' He smiled at Betty.

Betty bit her lips when their eyes met. She wanted to kiss him. Their head came closer, but Mrs Sanchez called. ''Everyone, Elizabeth Cooper!'' Betty woke up from her fantasy with M. Jones. She stood up and went to the front.

''Hi, I'm Elizabeth Cooper, the English teacher. I need a volunteer parent to escort the students on the fall trip to New York. If you are interest, you can send me a message or talk to me personally. Thank you'' Betty said.

It was the end of the meeting, every parents stood up. Some went to see Betty. She was the favorite teacher. She thanked everyone for coming. Archie came to see her. ''So, how is she doing, my ex-wife?'' Betty tried to ignore him. He grabbed her by the arms. Betty was scared. ''Not so fast! We need to talk about Jeremy. I want more than just the weekend. You know I can easily convince you.'' Betty pushed him away from her. Archie caressed her cheek. ''I missed how we used to be together. I really liked the fact you always agreed with me.''

''I didn't have the choice. You forced me to.'' Betty said.

''Maybe, if you were a better wife I didn't have to.'' Archie said.

''Ready to go?'' M. Jones asked to Betty. She felt so secure. Betty took his hand and they left together.

When they were outside, Betty let his hand go. ''Thank you for saving me. My ex is something. He scares me a little bit.'' Betty smiled at him, she was so shy.

''Jughead Jones III, it was my pleasure to save your life. I can drive you home.'' He opened his car door. Betty turned around and saw Veronica coming. Veronica smiled when she saw her friend with a man. Betty accepted the invitation. Jughead drove fast, Betty liked it. He was very sexy. Betty was not used to have a man who was kind to her. When they arrived at her house, he opened her the door. He help her to get out of the car. Betty went to leave him, but he grabbed her hand. ''Wait! Can I have your number? I want to see again.''

''You know where I live.'' She said with her charming voice. He kissed her on the cheek and left. Betty had butterflies in her belly. When she entered in her house, Veronica and the kids were excited to know what happened.

''Mom, he got a Lamborghini! He's rich! You have to married him.'' Jeremy screamed.

''Is he?'' Betty said with sarcasm. ''Baby I told you, money doesn't make happiness.''

''This is something we said for the poor for not giving up on life.'' Jeremy replied.

''Are you my son? Who are you and what did you do with my son?'' Betty said.

''Mom I want you to be happy like dad. You deserve the world.'' Jeremy said.

''This is my baby!'' Betty kissed him on the head.

Betty put the kids to sleep, she joined Veronica in the bed. Veronica turned off her IPad. ''It's weird that we are sleeping in the same bed. I love you B, but I want my own bed. If you are having sex with M. Lamborghini, I need my own bed.''

Betty and Veronica felt asleep together and they cuddled.


	2. I Need A Doctor

Chapter two: I Need A Doctor

It was hot. Jughead kissed her on the back. They were taking their shower. He bit her left ear. He grabbed her leg and penetrated her. He was intense. Betty put her nails in his back. He grabbed her neck and made her a hickey. Betty was moaning, she put her head backwards. He bit one of her nipples. ''Mom?''

Betty woke up from her dream, Jeremy was there looking her sleeping. ''Mom, M. Lamborghini is here.'' Betty surprised. She ran to the kitchen. He was there making breakfast. He turned around and looked at Betty, she was wearing a satin kimono.

''Are you sleeping with that?'' Jughead asked.

''No she's naked when she sleeps.'' Jeremy answered.

''Jeremy!'' Betty screamed. She was embarrassed. Jughead gave her a plate. Betty smiled at him. ''You don't have to do this. This is too generous.''

''It's my pleasure, my daughter went to school with her friend, she ditched me, I wanted to have breakfast with someone.'' Jughead said while he was looking at Betty's legs. ''You need a ride?''

''I have to drive my son to school.'' Betty said.

''I can do it. You are not even dress. Okay Kids let's go. Say thanks to M Lamborghini for the breakfast.'' Veronica said. She left with the kids.

''They are cute. Are they best friends?'' Jughead asked.

''Yes, Jeremy and Liam are friend since forever. Like Veronica and I. I will prepared myself.'' Betty said.

''You are beautiful when you just woke up. Beyonce is right. You are Flawless.'' Jughead said while he was clean up the kitchen. Betty smiled. She never had a compliment when she woke up with Archie. It was more like «where's my breakfast». It felt good to have a gentleman. When they arrived at school, Jughead opened his car door for her, helped her to get out and kissed her on the cheek. ''See you in Mrs Sanchez's office.'' Betty blushed. He left.

''Well, well, well... Betty Cooper find herself a rich man. I don't think Archie will approve this.'' Cheryl said.

''I don't care about what Archie will say. I can dated who I want. Archie can kiss my ass.'' Betty left Cheryl and went to the principal's office. She saw Jughead and Mrs Sanchez waiting for her.

''Thank you M. Jones for coming this morning.''

''Dr. Jones.'' Jughead said. Betty was surprised. M. Lamborghini is actually Dr. Lamborghini. She didn't know he was a doctor.

''I'm sorry. Dr. Jones, you daughter wrote something about her mother. That she died of cancer, but we know this is not the cause.'' Mrs Sanchez said.

''What was the cause of her death?'' Betty asked.

''She killed herself. She shot herself. I didn't told the truth to Aria, because I'm too scared how she will react. Her mother was sick, this is true, but not of cancer. Can I talk to Mrs. Cooper alone?'' Jughead said.

''Actually you are in my office, Betty's office is next to her class.'' Mrs Sanchez said.

They both went to Betty's office. Jughead closed the door behind him and locked it. ''I don't want you to be afraid about what I said. My wife killed herself and I tried to move on. I never felt so in love with someone since she died.'' Jughead said.

''I'm not afraid, I'm worry for you and your daughter. Aria is so sweet, but I think she might need some help. One day, you have to tell her the truth. It will be hard, but you have to.'' Betty told him.

Jughead took her hand and kissed it. He pushed her on the wall and kissed her passionately. He kissed her on the neck. Betty unbuttoned her blouse and unzipped her skirt. Jughead unattached her hair. Betty ripped off his shirt. He grabbed her and put her on the desk. He unbuttoned his pants. Someone knocked at the door.

''Mom! I forgot my lunch at home. Can I come in?'' Jeremy said from the other side of the door.

''Not now Baby! Mom's busy right now.'' She said while Jughead was kissing her on the neck. ''Ask to the cafeteria woman if you can take a lunch, I will pay for her later.'' She heard Jeremy leaving. ''We can't really do this here.''

''You said that? The rules? Fuck the rules!'' Jughead said. He took off her panties. ''I'm hungry of you.'' Betty laughed. He began to penetrate her. Betty was in heaven.

''Oh god!'' She whispered when he penetrated her. He began to make pelvis movements. He bit her neck. Betty started moaning. ''Oh god, Juggie!'' She bit his ear and put her nails on his back. She scratched his back so hard. Jughead decide to do it faster. Betty tried to not scream, but it was hard. It's been a while that she had sex with someone. He grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed it in his hand. It was painful, but Betty liked it.

''I will come! Bets I'm coming!'' Jughead said to her. He came in her. They both exhaled. ''Just for you to know, I'm not looking for something casual. I know it looks weird, but I want a real relationship. I don't want my daughter questioning about us. I want her to understand you are in my life for real.''

''This is perfect for me. I want the same thing.'' They kissed passionately. When they had done, they all went to do their stuff. Betty went to see her son. ''If... and I'm just saying if. If I dated Dr. Lamborghini, is it okay for you?''

''Dr? He's a doctor. Mom you did better than dad. But you will always do better.'' Jeremy said.

She kissed him on the head. ''He's a neurosurgeon.''

''Like Doctor Strange! Do you think he had power like Doctor Strange?'' Jeremy asked.

''I'm pretty sure he had power.'' Betty replied. She saw Mrs Sanchez asking her to follow her. Betty followed her. ''What's wrong Mrs Sanchez?'' She pointed Aria.

''Fix this!'' Mrs Sanchez was very upset.

Aria was making graffiti on the school wall. Betty approached her. She saw Aria having talent. For a six years old girl, she was talented. Betty knew she had to be nice with her. ''Aria, you know you can't do that. This is vandalism.''

''My dad talked to me about you. I know you are trying to be nice with. I don't want a new mom. You are not my mom and never will be!'' Aria screamed.

''No baby, I don't want to replace your mom, I just want to be your friend.'' Betty tried to explain to her.

''I hate you. My dad doesn't love you.'' Aria left her. Betty felt so bad.

It was the end of the day, Betty was picking up her stuff. ''Are you ready Jeremy?'' She took her son's hand. She got a text.

 _''Can you take Aria to your house? I have to stay late, maybe you could try to know each other. Thank you, see you later.''_

Betty saw Aria sitting on the same bench of the other day. ''Baby go to the car with Liam. It won't be long. I have to talk to someone.'' Jeremy and Kevin joined Veronica to the car. Betty sat next to Aria. She gave her a apple. Aria took it. ''Aria, your father asked me to...''

''I know. We can go.''

When it was time to go to sleep, Aria slept at their home, Betty explained what happened today. ''Wait! You had sex with him at school. In your office? God B! You change. By the way, I was thinking maybe I should find my bed. I like to sleep with you but this is not my bed. We are not a couple, we are just best friend who share the same bed. This is weird.'' Veronica said.

''Do want you V? I don't care. I'm just happy that you are living with us.'' Betty answered.


End file.
